Curiosity Killed The Bee
by thegrimbee
Summary: The birds and the bees, something Bumblebee has never learned before. That was, until Megatron decided to become his teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I decided to post for apologizing for my late updates and all. Warnings include: Sexual intercourse and mech/mech. Read at your own risk. I know I said I wouldn't post this fic on here, but eh, why should the people on dA get all the fun?**

This season was a strange one indeed. Their humans had claimed that the Earthly season was spring and the side affects involved something called 'spring fever'. Bumblebee couldn't quite recall such seasons back on Cybertron, possibly because the Great War had blocked them from his central processor, but maybe it was because they didn't have any. Unless they did. Bee was the youngest of the team so there were many things that were kept secret from him, even if he was a well trained warrior. Arcee, acting as if she was his actual creator, always desperetly tried to keep horrible things from him. However, the Autobot scout could see past her lies.

The team was hiding something from him. It still remained unknown to what, but sooner or later Bumblebee will find out.

It all started that very day, when the base suddenly felt empty and a great tension flowed throughout each room. The yellow muscle car hated the feeling as he scampered off to find the comfort of his fellow femme comrade. Hopefully she'll at least tell him whats going on.

Their human friends were at school, and it would hours before the guardians went to pick them up. Which meant free time for the Cybertronains. The freedom felt strange and even empty sometimes, that Bee would find himself yearning to be with anyone.

His servo went to reach out for the automatic open button when his audios catched at least two voices from inside the chambers. Odd, Arcee rarely let anyone inside unless it was either him, Optimus, or Jack. She said it involved personal space, yet Ratchet said it was because she was just being a glitch.

The door was opened by just a slight crack so Bee was able to peer in without being noticed. From what he saw almost made his spark nearly leap out of his chest.

Right in the room with the blue motorcycle was none other than the Decepticon Seeker himself: Starscream.

What was he doing here and with Arcee? How did he get passed the security? Did Ratchet not always keep the sensors in tact like he always says?

Being even more curious, Bumblebee continued to watch, not helping himself to see what the dangerous mech was to do with his fellow comrade. Arcee wasn't even resisting or fighting back!

Instead she was...moaning? Why was she moaning?

Starscream was right on top of her, and it worried Bee even more to just see him dominating Arcee like that. She must be fighting back somehow...unless they weren't fighting...but then what else would they be doing? Her legs wrapped easily around the mech's waist as his long clawed servos held onto her small hips, thrusting his pelvis between the limbs so roughly that the whole berth shook underneath them.

Too alarmed to even sound it, the camaro quickly got up and ran to where Optimus's chambers were. Maybe he would like to explain it.

When he got there, the door was the same as well. Locked, but a small crack at the bottom. Bumblebee felt coolant drip off his metal brow as he kneeled down and squinted through the tiny opening. If he could speak, he would've screamed in terror, for what he saw was both terrifying and horrible. His faitherful leader, Optimus Prime, wasn't alone.

Settling inbetween his thighs and slowly licking at his plug was Knock Out. The red mech wore a sinister look on his faceplates as if he really was enjoying it. Optimus had an experession that was very unfamiliar to Bee, his whole face flushed with an odd shade of color and his blue optics livid with such an emotion.

"Mmm, Prime, you have such a lovely taste...no wonder you never let anyone else savor your flavor," Knock Out let out a chuckle so disturbing that it sent a chill down Bumblebee's backside.

To his displeasure, Optimus replied, "Ah...I-I only saved it just for the best...its been centuries since..."

"Ssh, don't talk, just bathe under the love I'm giving you," Knock Out continued licking at the erection, like it was some sort of energon treat.

Bumblebee frowned, wondering why Knock Out even bothered to do such a movement. Was it a type of greeting? And when did he get here? Did he and Starscream arrive at the same time?

Too many questions flew through the poor scout's mind, bundling up until he swore that he were to overload from such stress. Would Ratchet be able to explain all this to him? About why there were at least two known Decepticons in the base?...What if there were more? What if he went to the medic and found him with a Decepticon? Was Bulkhead in it as well?

He shook his helm. No, forget about the intruders. What was really going on? Why did they all act like this? Was it another Earth holiday? If it was, he didn't know that the 'Cons knew, or even cared, about them as well.

Maybe, just maybe, if he found the right bot to tell him what all the commotion was about, would it be possible that he could too join in? Find a Decepticon on his own and do whatever the others were doing? He hated being left out.

And again, another question rose up: Would it be fun?

**More To Come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Something I decided to post for apologizing for my late updates and all. Warnings include: Sexual intercourse and mech/mech. Read at your own risk. I know I said I wouldn't post this fic on here, but eh, why should the people on dA get all the fun? I apologize for any spelling errors or repeats.**

Jasper Nevada's canyons were never on Bee's good side. Just something about them sent chills up his sensors. The rocky valley was like a never ending road, where dead ends always appeared out of thin air and you won't even know what will happen if trouble was to stir. It also reminded him of the constructed mazes in Kaon that the Decepticons formed to trick Autobots.

Bumblebee stalked throughout the grounds, peering around corners and checking to see if he was being followed. For what what he planned to do was out of the ordinary.

His audio receptors perked at the sound of an old Cybertronian craft motor arriving a mile off from where he stood. Excitement immediatly rose. Ducking behind a cluster of rocks, the scout watched quietly while a large gunship hovered over the area, soon transforming into the biggest mech Bee had ever seen for a while.

Megatron.

The Decepticon warlord slammed onto the ground roughly, causing nearly the whole canyon to to shake. Dead silence. So silent that Bumblebee could hear the old limbs of the larger mech moving as he walked about the earth.

"I know you're here...scout...," his voice made him shiver in delight.

Bumblebee sucked in all his courage and stood up straight, gazing up at the silver Con with no emotion settling on his faceplates. He couldn't help but stare at the aged scars that splattered over every section on Megatron's body. They all beared a story, a story that was possibly a ghastly one.

"Why do you summon me here, Autobot?," Megatron asked. "Why do you wish to waste my time being here, without me having to strike you down until all the energon inside you paints these ravines?"

Bee didn't hesitate as he spoke in his normal 'whrrs' and chirps, asking about why everyone was acting so abnormal and strange.

"...What in the All-Spark are you talking about?"

Hesitating by a moment, the muscle car continued to speak and this time explaining about all of the run ins with his friends when they themselves were with Decepticons. When he mentioned the Cons, Megatron began to tense up, likely wondering why his followers dared to betray him.

"My soldiers with your comrades? This is outrageous! Have they all been secretly spies preying upon all of my plans and sabatoging them purposely? That would explain most of the failures!" Bumblebee froze as he watched Megatron furiously stomp about, punching everything in sight and aiming his gun almost everywhere. "Their treacherous ways shall end the very nano klik they step foot in my ship!"

Beginning to panic, the yellow bot waved his servos around in attempt to stop the destructor of Cybertron from rampaging. Luckily he did stop, yet his anger soon turned towards poor Bee and gave him a deathly glare.

"So was this your plan? To tell me all about what my servants have been doing behind my back, just so you could see me weak and helpless?"

Bumblebee shook his helm. He then stopped and lowered it in such shame. Megatron's servo turned into a firm fist as he looked down at the less superior bot, "...What's the real reason why you ask for my presence?"

Looking back up, Bee stuttered before he actually confessed. '...I want to be a part of this...I want to do what my friends are doing with...your warriors...'

"...What were they doing, exactly?"

'...Starscream looked like he was moving himself against Arcee. She was enjoying it in moans and cries. And Knock Out was doing something with Optimus's plug...licking it like some sort of treat!'

Once the youngling finished, Megatron remained puzzled at first. Movements against another? Orally touching someone's privated areas? The old gladiator stood there dumbfounded, going through the given information, until it came to him like an explosion in the mind. The scout didn't know? He stared at Bee for a few nanokliks. The mech was at a very young stage, so it did make a little sense to why he hadn't been taught about such things. However, if he told him now, it would just make things more...awkward. Megatron wasn't the one to show sympathy, or even be in the right mood to teach these sort of things.

He looked the scout over, his fans suddenly coming to life in order to cool off his heating up systems. Bumblebee was a very attractive bot, the most hes ever seen since the great war, and maybe the only one afterwards. And it had been eons since his last interface, which was back when he was just a simple gladiator and the only bots interested were his fellow warriors, the opposite of attraction. Besides, it would also allow himself to...reward Bumblebee in helping for his ressurection.

"...I guess I can explain everything to you..," Megatron leered. "But I doubt explaining in words would help...why don't we reenact what your friends and my...own comrades were performing?"

Bumblebee's optics widened. He chirped, 'Really?'

Megatron nodded in a yes, silently chuckling to himself about how ignorant the youngling was. That chuckling ended right when it even started when a strong force rammed into his midsection, sending him tumbling right up against the wall of the canyon. His red optics widened at the sight of the scout clawing away at his pelvic armor, cute little irritated growls emerging from his vocalizer because the armor refused to give away.

Shaking his helm humorously, the warlord allowed the covering back as his large spike popped out, fully erected. The feeling of exposure relaxed him more...then the scout roughly grabbed the appendage with both servos and began to ram it into his face.

It was painful, _very_ painful, for there was no pleasure coming out of the action. Megatron roared and grimmaced, his whole body writhing in the effort of trying to escape. Bumblebee didn't seem to notice as he continously rammed the spike into his non-mouth face. He still believed it was a sort of greeting.

"Bu-bumblebee! What-what in Primus's name are you doing?," he heard the mech above him snarl.

He looked up, chirping, 'The greeting!'

"The what?"

'Its what Knock Out had done with Optimus! He put his own spike into his mouth before they started!' Bee squeezed Megatron harder.

"It is not a greeting!," the gray mech managed to say through his clenched fangs.

Bumblebee paused and stared up at him, '...I-it's not?'

"No!"

Jumping back many feet away, he chirped fast and loud, apologizing for his mistake and prayed to Primus that the Con wouldn't offline him for it. He curled up into a tight ball and pressed against the otherside of the canyon. Megatron hunched over when he did, rubbing the agonizing feeling away from his poor member. Having to have disgustingly harmed the tyrant, Bumblebee whimpered as he awaited the brutal beating that was to come. He hoped his offlining would come quick...

A sudden gentle servo carrassed his helm.

"Get up," Megatron said. There was no anger within his voice, but there was pain. "..I'll show you how its done.."

The scout looked at him, wondering if it was a sort of trickery. Yet Bee nodded anyways as he blindly sat up, his legs spreading once Megatron reached down to touch his plating. It easily clicked open, revealing the small spike that made the older mech chuckle in amusement. Bumblebee blushed. His plug was far more tinier than Megatron's, and had less experiance, that it made him kinda embarrassed.

Licking it gently, Megatron slowly swallowed the smaller Bee, pumping it out of his mouth while his sharped fangs grazed against the sensitive metal and his lips curved into a suckling formation. Bumblebee chirped in pleasure as he thrusted into the power hungry mech's wanting mouth, overwhelmed by the warmth and the glossa that roamed and prodded the tip. He flinched when Megatron would frighten him by taking a nip of the member, peircing his dentals into it.

The muscle car snapped, whirling in anger.

Megatron sucked harder and harder, his way of apologizing as the fresh lubricants poured into his mouth. Excitement rose when Bee touched his helm, picking at the wires that hid underneath it and sending pleasures throughout his body. Second thoughts about wanting to have terminated the Autobot poured into his processor, and instead wondered about keeping him around more.

"Wwwhhrrrrrrr! Bee bee BOOP!," Bee cried as his body shook of overload, releasing himself into Megatron's mouth as it poured and splattered all over the Con. He growled for making such a mess.

"No need to become upset. I actually enjoyed it," Megatron licked his lips clean of the bot's fluids. He lifted his servo, this time slowly using his glossa to rid the juices from his fingers while taking quick glances at Bumblebee, who somehow was getting heated up once again at the sight.

The Scout tackled Megatron, sending the warlord straight on his back and straddling his rigged hips then staring at his erected spike as if expecting it to do a magic trick.

"Bee bee, whrrrr, beep beep," he said to Megatron. "Open up!"

"What?," Megatron glared.

'Don't I have to insert myself into you?'

"No, no, no, no..," Megatron sat up, causing Bee to sit back down into the dirt. "I insert myself into you." His dark body eclisped over little Bumblebee's. Spreading the smaller one's legs, he lowered a finger and prodded at the plating which separated it from the muscle car's port. He chuckled at Bumblebee's experession when he managed to retract it, revealing the moist heat he had never fully knew was there. That explained a few things.

Taking in a quick sniff, Megatron groaned at the smell as his erection hardened even more, the same fluid that splattered out of Bee's dribbling out from the tip. His servos grabbed Bumblebee's thighs firmly, closing the far distance between the virgin entrance and his pelvis to where Megatron's member prodded around the protective rim of the port. Bumblebee rocked and thrusted his hips upward to meet with the warlord as the strongest urge he had ever felt irritated his opening.

He wanted Megatron. He wanted him now!

"Beepbeep BOOP!," the Camaro hissed.

Megatron chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle his face and give it a soft kiss. "Patience is always the first thing you should learn..but not for this," and with that he immediatley plunged in.

Pain. Bliss. No words could describe the multiple emotions that rained through Bumblebee's body. He writhed against Megatron's as the massive spike managed to fill up his whole port, even if it was merely still the tip of it.

"Ungh-so tight! So wonderfully tight!," Megatron bayed into the air. His servos raised to clench the rocky walls of the canyon on either side of the scout's helm, dust coming into his beautiful blue optics and pebbles bouncing off his wires and delicate rims.

Megatron breathed hard, teeth clenching, as he thrusted into the heated opening. Never before had he felt something like this. Sensations of all types ran through his systems, wiring, and processing units, like a brilliant wave of happiness. Blinded by it, he was unknown by the fact that he was pounding into the muscle car much more harder, even if the plan was to be kept at a slow pace.

But Bumblebee was howling in many beeps and whrrs. Though the pain was agonizing as the intruding appendage stretched his most sensitive metal, the movements the Decepticon made replaced it with a more exciting feeling, something he now yearned for and hoped to increase. Gripping onto his rigged hips and wrapping his legs around them, Bumblebee bucked up and chirped orders at Megatron to go faster.

By the time the Gunship was hitting his sweetspot, the muscle car overloaded uncontrollably, his body shaking in a spasm. Megatron panted, suddenly flipping Bumblebee over and wrapping his arms around his waist so he could take him by his luscious aft. The youngling dug his fingers deep into the earth as he scratched away at it creating large mounds of dirt to rise behind him.

Megatron snarled ferociously and lurched down to bite right into Bumblebee's neck, his fangs puncturing the veins that caused driplets of energon to spurt out. He could feel the scout grind against each thrust he gave him, whenever he was slightly pushed forward into the cavern wall because of the great force within. Megatron let out erotic noises alongside Bumblebee's, possive ones included.

Soon enough, they both crashed into overload. Bumblebee screeched into the sky as Megatron's screams were muffled by his neck, arms strengthening their hold and his teeth biting even harder. His plug emptied, something that had been kept away for as long as he could remember as it was sent inside the Autobot. Bumblebee's released at the same moment and splashed up against the rocks and onto them. They crashed into a heap afterwards, laying beside eachother as they scrambled to cuddle, or at least Bee did. Yet Megatron allowed him to do so, giving his mouthless face kisses that would make him purr.

"Whrrrrr..."

"Mm, you enjoyed that didn't you?"

Bumblebee nodded slowly. He scooted closer to the tyrant, nuzzling into his scarred chest and poking at the purple insignia that was embedded on it. Feeling the old gladiator's member twitch the last of his seed inside him, he sat up to nuzzling his scratched up helm.

That night, it was the most peaceful sleep either one of them ever had.

**Because I somehow now into this story, I will update another chapter for this since it was originally suppose to be two, yet I didn't get to the parts I wanted to write up. So here ya go. **


	3. Chapter 3

The season had ended quickly just as it had begun. Alongside that, everything and everyone went back to normal, acting as though nothing occurred during the past days. The humans didn't question either one of them, not even asking where they'd been or why they had disappeared for such a short time. No, the base was all but quiet and awkward. Optimus spoke to Team Prime, treating them as though he too were oblivious to what happened within his room with Knock Out. Arcee was the same, and no one questioned why she limped all over the place. Now what many would expect of Bumblebee to do was to continuously ask his fellow Autobots why they were gone, why they had concealed themselves away from the world, even though he had already knew the answer but found it to be of joy just to cleanly torture them. They saw him as a young child, so why not act like one to them only? But no, the thought didn't really come up to him or say hello and be on its way.

Because like the others, Bumblebee did not only pretend that nothing had happened, he would mentally remember every single moment that did happen.

When left alone, the Scout would offline his optics and imagined Megatron. His Megatron. Not the Megatron everyone saw out on the battlefield, in the sky, or in their own wicked nightmares. The Megatron that must've been before the war, and maybe even the Megatron Optimus, or Orion Pax, saw when the gladiator pictured a more civilized Cybertron.

He remembered where those servos went, as they trailed down his sides and roamed every edge and seam on his body. Those murderous optics that stared into his innocent ones as they saw their true selves and how everything worked with them.

When his friends would talked to him, Bee's mind would easily wander off and think about Megatron, asking himself what he might've been thinking about too, or if the warlord was thinking about him at the exact moment as well.

The days had passed, and when the time passed it went by slowly. Bumblebee felt alone.

When he was truly all by himself, he suddenly had the feeling of anxiety. The image of Megatron so far away from him in the_ Nemesis, _probably above Earth's atmosphere, was like an ache. Bee was in distressed, he would cry in the middle of the night where no one could hear him, and then the emotion would change from sadness to a sudden anger. Furious as to why Megatron never even tried to contact him after their intimate week together. Was he seeing someone else?

"Bumblebee," Ratchet called. "Time for your check up!"

Bumblebee snarled angrily, ticked off that at his most desperate of times he could do nothing about it. If he told his team about Megatron, they would have a cow, also meaning that they would've been so worked up by the imagery of their little innocent Bee interfacing with that brute.

Laying on top of the medical berth, he tried to show patience as Ratchet did a full-scan on him, tweaking at wires for correct circuitry, making sure his systems functioned properly, then checking his processor in case for anything unusual.

"Well, everything appears okay. I just need to do another internal scan on you before I let you go," the medic acted as he said, however scanning more slowly so that way he'd get a better signal and wouldn't miss anything small. Right when he was about to give the 'all clear', a loud beep caught his attention. Ratchet frowned and peered at the screen on his arm, staring at the lower part of the scout's body then back to his arm in disbelief.

"...By the AllSpark..," Ratchet grabbed ahold of Bumblebee's pelvic plating and took it off. Bumblebee shrieked and tried to kick away Ratchet, but failed when the medic grabbed his legs, spreaded them wide as he took out a small metallic swab and swiped at the youngling's opening. Bee shivered violently, not out of pleasure but of being so uncomfortable and creeped out. Ratchet released him, running over to the computer where he placed the swab in a containment and logged in.

"OPTIMUS!" he hollered. The Prime came in, along with Arcee, Bulkhead, and the three humans.

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"You need to see this...I'm not so sure if the children should be around to hear or see this as well, but it has to involve a certain season that reoccurs_ each stellar cycle_..," the ambulance stares at him with that hard, worried look; it caused Optimus to become anxious to know.

"..What is it?" he said hurriedly.

"..While looking over Bumblebee, I found something quite unusual for such a Scout his age." Ratchet pushed a button and a window on the computer screen popped up, revealing a test that showed the results to the swab's sample. "..Another mech's bodily fluid...in HUMAN terms...someone else's sperm..."

"..Er-what!" Jack covered Raf's ears, who glanced at him dreadfully in confusion.

"You mean, Bumblebee had...bow chicka bow wow?" Miko said before giggling madly. "Wow, who knew it was possible for you guys!"

Everyone ignored the kids as they stared angrily at their Scout. "Bumblebee, who in the pit did you interface with!" Arcee demanded. "Was it out of force? Did you even want to do it with them!"

Bumblebee shook his helm, as he beeped, "No! I-I gave into him-or them-or.."

"Who was it? Who was it that did this to you?" Bulkhead growled angrily as he stomped up to his little buddy.

"M-maybe we should be asking who gave him that!" Raf pointed to the humongous bitemark on Bee's neck. The muscle car freaked and quickly hid the puncture wounds with his servo, yet Bulk removed it roughly and snarled in disgust once he saw the large tooth indentions.

"It looks like a shark bite..look at those holes," Jack studied.

Arcee takes a look too, "Wow, I'm surprised it isn't gushing out energon right now! Who did _this_ to you, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee shook his helm as he tried to explain that it was nothing but an old scar, nevertheless he could tell that his friends were easily seeing past his lies. So he looked down and watched sadly at his pedes swing off the berth.

"...If you ask me, it's the world's biggest hickey..," Miko stated, clearing the deep silence.

"MIKO!" Jack covered Raf's ears again, yet the twelve-year-old pushed him away and glared angrily. "I'm not that young, Jack, I know what a _hickey_ is!" he hissed.

"..Ratchet, do you think you could learn who the bearer of these..fluids could be?" Optimus asked. Ratchet nodded and turned back to his computer, quickly as possible beginning a search, going through every known mech in the computer. Obviously, it wasn't any of Team Prime. It wasn't Wheeljack for he was still exploring Earth. There was no use but to instead search through the Decepticon files. There was only one. And it was an exact match.

Megatron.

"BY THE PIT, BUMBLEBEE!" Arcee screeched.

"What the frag were you thinking kid!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Bumblebee, what could've pushed you to interface with _HIM! _Have you forgotten who he is? What he's done!" Ratchet shook Bee's shoulder as if to get him out of a strong trance. All of this confused the poor mech, and he watched as each of his friends continued to rant or lecture him. Their voices blurred out once he peered over their shoulders and looked straight at Optimus. The Prime stared back at him.

Truthfully, Optimus was the one whom Bee was mostly afraid of while silently confessing. When their optics met, there were emotions hidden within them that he'd never seen before.

Disappointment. Anger. Shame. Love.

Optimus was always like father to him, nothing else. Not as a lover, no, not even as a brother. Just a father. He was his mentor for ages, and it was obvious that never did it occur to him if the Scout were to betray the Autobots. Why would he? This situation could never have been brought up if it wasn't Megatron whom Bumblebee called for information. The only difference was that with Optimus, Bee wouldn't have wanted to make love. So why Megatron?

Maybe he was just acting ridiculous. Maybe it was the season getting to his processor. Maybe it was just meant happen. Fate.

* * *

><p>That same day, all of Team Prime, minus the humans, went back to the canyon. They were all silent whilst their bodies circled around a hidden Bumblebee, who's whole body quivered in great fear that when he made optic contact with either one, they would give him a sharp glare. One meaningless mistake had brought them to act like this, it was terrible, and the muscle car had no idea just how terrible. Because for being so young, he didn't fully know what the real meaning of 'mating season' really was. When they still contained the AllSpark long ago, there wasn't any use for breeding. So why was mating season known to be a strong ritual? Bumblebee remembered earlier that day:<p>

"..._Optimus? Optimus, what do you propose?" their voices echoed. _

_"...What are we to do, Ratchet?"_

_"Megatron took Bumblebee's...virginity..you know what will happen. But I suppose it's already begun."_

_"What's...what's he talking about?" Raf asked out of nowhere. The humans had been blocked out from the world until now, and from the looks of it the bots have already become uncomfortable once again._

_"..When a Cybertronian," Ratchet explained, "gives up his virginity to another, they automatically become attached. Imprintment, if you must call it. They suddenly cannot live without that certain partner and when separated, they have multiple mixed feelings. Like anxiety, paranoia, continuous lust. Many of these emotions are so strong, they could lead to violence. With Bumblebee, the situation is far more worse than anticipated. He's still like a child compared to all of us. With all of these feelings building up within him, Bumblebee may harm himself, others, or maybe even any of us. You might suppose, 'But Bumblebee would never do such a thing!', however once you've firstly mated, you change. Horribly."_

_"..So what about you guys?" Miko asked. "What were all of you doing while this 'season' went on, hmm?"_

_Arcee and Optimus immediately become quiet, as Bulkhead greatly answered, "I'm not much of a big fan of the season. So the whole time I was either stuck in my room or scouting for energon. I knew better than to hastle with any of the Decepticons I came across, because if I got into a fistfight...ick!"_

_"Probably being the smartest one here, I decided to put myself in a contained stasis, timed until the season ended...I should've done the same to all of you, especially you!" he pointed to Bumblebee._

_"...So then, how do we..fix him?" Raf asked. "..There is no cure..," Ratchet sighed. "It doesn't work that way, Raf. I'm sorry..but there is one thing.."_

"..Is he coming?" Arcee asked as they got to their destination.

"Yes, he should be here any second now," Ratchet peered up at the sky and up at Optimus. "..What are we to say?"

"..Whatever we can," Optimus told him. It was a bright Earth day, making Bumblebee wish he was instead driving out in the open road, Raf sitting in the back seat with his little remote control car, the sun blazing above them, clouds parting away to reveal the blue sky, Megatron flying above them. Megatron.

"There he is," Bulkhead pointed. Coming in fast, the Decepticon leader flew in, circling them really quick until he landed a distance away. The moment Bee saw his transformation, he booked it. He ran straight towards the older mech, ignoring the cries of panic behind him as his arms roughly wrapped around Megatron's thick waist.

Megatron grunted at the force but smiled anyways, rubbing Bumblebee's helm with his hand and chuckled, "It's wonderful to see you too."

"Beep! Beep!" Bumblebee replied, nuzzling his midsection.

"Megatron," Optimus walked up with extreme caution. "We need to talk to you. It concerns Bumblebee, his health and his future."

"..Why?" he frowned. "..Has he told-?"

"Yes..actually, we could tell by the left over...liquids..apparently, yours manages to survive for a large amount of time..," Ratchet grumbled.

"Hmm, not so certain if I should be proud or rather nervous," Megatron leered, his laugh bellowing loudly as he continued to hold Bee's closer.

"Megatron, you know the consequences once a Cybertronian gives him or herself up to their partner," Optimus snapped. "You knew the moment you claimed Bumblebee. When he ran to you because no one else was there to help him understand."

"I only came to him because I believed I owed him a favor," Megatron snarled. Bumblebee paused a bit and glanced up at him. What did he just say? Did he just admit that..what they've done together was nothing but...a favor? He should've been hurt, he might've started to scream at the gunship, but instead another emotion took over and he went right back to nuzzling his lover. "Besides, it's not as though you weren't enjoying the season, Optimus. Or how about you, _Arcee_.."

Optimus shutted up right away, backing up a little as his breath hitched in fear.

"...Optimus, what is he talking about?" Ratchet asked, eyeing him.

"..I...I-uh..."

Bulkhead glanced down at Arcee to find her shaking a bit, optics bulging out as she placed a fisted servo over her chest and wrapped an arm around herself. "..Cee?" he frowned.

Megatron chuckled some more, his body suddenly tensing when Bee began to claw at his pelvic armor. He tried to lightly pat his servos away, but the pesky Scout repeatedly went back to attempting to pry off the metal by force. "Not now," he hissed through his clenched teeth. "Do not forget your beloved team is here and watching.."

"...We came here because we needed you to help Bumblebee. When you claimed him, you took something that would change his life forever physically and mentally. He's become attached to you, Megatron. This attachment is so strong it might even destroy himself. If you don't do something about it, he'll only suffer including you. If you truly do care for Bumblebee's state, then by Primus please do what you must..," Optimus pleaded.

Staring at his old friend, Megatron's eyes drifted back down to the Scout, who continued to claw at his armor now out of irritation. He didn't know if he should've felt sympathy, or feel nothing at all. Ever since their intimate moment before, the dark lord felt as though more connected to Bumblebee. He no longer wished him harmed nor dead. But he was supposed to not care for anyone other than himself and the future for his faction. If Bee was in the way, it would only mean his spark had softened for his greatest enemy, and the pride that the older mech once had would be extinguish.

"Megatron?" Optimus's optics squinted out of suspicion.

"...Fine..," Megatron grumbled. He placed a firm servo on Bee's shoulder and pushed him away, staring straight into his lovely optics. "..Bumblebee, we need to talk.."

Bumblebee beeped in an "Okay" then followed Megatron all the way to the opposite side from where the other Autobots stood.

**I know I said I'd only post 3 chappies, but I needed to update something, and this was the only thing I could think of. Man I miss writing. I just wish I could get my mojo back and write some more, maybe even update the stories I abanndoned. But I'm also planning a few new stories, I just need to know which one to post first. Go to my profile and vote on the poll for which one you'd like to read. It's based on pairings, so go vote for which pairing you'd love to read about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. I do not own Transformers.**

Standing at a safe distance, their backs turned, and out of their hearing, Megatron and Bumblebee stood side by side as they stayed as close as they could to each other. Bumblebee was nuzzling the larger mech's arm with the smooth part of his chin strap, as he watched Megatron with those adorable, completely innocent optics of his. Megatron, however, merely stared back emotionless.

"Bumblebee, enough," he tore his arm away.

The scout beeped, bearing a saddened look, before charging back to nuzzle at his stomach and then suddenly groping his pelvic armor again.

"Bumblebee, I said ENOUGH!" Megatron pushed him away so forcefully it sent the poor scout to the ground. From afar Team Prime powered up their weaponry and prepared to charge full on, but Optimus was there to cease their fury.

Bumblebee stared up at him, greatly surprised. Megatron bared his teeth, but then took a deep breath to soothe himself and leaned down on one knee. Sitting on his own two knees, the younger Autobot fumbled with his servos, not knowing what to say next nor even realize what Megatron would say himself.

"...This has to stop. I did not hope this would've lasted. I should have known, and remembered, that someone of your age would be trapped in such a state," Megatron sighed, shaking his helm of his own foolishness. "But how could I when such a handsome bot stands before me? One that powers me with an...uncontrollable lust, for not just interfacing, but also for the warmth of your love?"

Bumblebee blushed, so incredibly lovestruck.

"...But sadly, I know better."

Bumblebee froze.

"I cannot love an Autobot, it would be against everything I believed in, the eons of hardwork I provided in order to keep my faction alive. I gain followers, even lose some, but we grow stronger no matter what. So forth, I cannot love you, Bumblebee," Megatron stands up.

For Cybertronians, mostly towards younglings, it is the lost of a first love that overwhelms them more than anything especially around the breeding season. It's the same with humans and their own younglings, no doubt the Autobots' partners revolved around the exact situation. The lost of the first love can be easily brushed off after a good amount of time, however it's longer for robots. Normally, the first interface between the two 'bots' is meant for a destined bond. Even if they do not bond on the same night, either partner would act inconsiderate, usually incredibly out of character. They wouldn't be able to live, eat, or breath without their partner, as Ratchet had claimed before. Loosing a partner was already like loosing a destined mate.

Bumblebee was in a pure state of shock, his optics wide, body softly shaking in fear. He stayed where he was as Megatron saw that his part was done and got back up on his legs. He turned around, in a direction to head back up to his ship.

'No, no, no, please! Please! Megatron, don't leave me!' he could hear Bumblebee beep hysterically as the scout started to run towards him. 'Don't leave! Megatron, I love you!'

Megatron ignored. He ignored the very ache in his spark, the throb that ordered him to return to his destined mate, and instead started to run himself. Bumblebee tried to keep up, running as fast as his pedes could take him, even if a longer possibility would cause them to rust off. But as he watched him leap up into the air, transform, and fly off, the Decepticon highlord left the scout in the dust.

Bumblebee ceased and watched his _beloved _disappear into the thickening clouds of the darkening sky. His doorwings sulked and his knees buckled until they gave out beneath him and collapsed onto the ground. There the scout sobbed.

"Oh primus have mercy on us," Bulkhead said as he watched the youngling.

"It's for his own good. I really don't feel like seeing tiny clones of Megatrons running about the base," Ratchet huffed. "Raf, groundbridge."

"He won't be the same for weeks," Arcee sighed as she powered down her weapons. "Makes you wonder, though, what will happen the next time Breeding season comes around."

Optimus didn't answer, too busy watching Bumblebee cry his poor spark out. His brightly yellow helm lifted up to see if his love would return to him, but when no signs showed of his one, powerful wish, he lowered it back down and cried into his servos.

"Go talk him out of it. He needs you, Optimus. You're the only one who can manage that...nonsense without hurting his feelings more," Ratchet suggested. "He must hear the wisdom of a Prime."

"..No..Bumblebee must learn to deal with this himself...he's become a grown mech now," Optimus peered at his medic, "but for the meantime let's leave him alone."

Once leaving through the groundbridge and the circular green mist disappeared within a blink, the sun slowly began to disappear in the west. Bumblebee was all by himself as his shadow stretched up against the canyon walls, arching in sadness. His weeping, his oily spark-broken tears, was the only sound within miles.

Curiosity had surely killed the Bee.

**End.**


End file.
